Emotivity - Shaded
by Macose Brok
Summary: Set at the same time as Emotivity - Morality. When an enigma takes control of the school, will the students survive? Sequel to Emotivity - The Prologue. Prequel to Toketsu - Virus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Introductions**

It was a bright sunny day and Aron was waiting outside the school. He had been waiting for over an hour for Burukku and Neisan to get here, to discuss something. Finally, he decided to go in the school while he waited. When he walked in, he noticed that the attendance people were nowhere to be seen. Nonchalantly, he walked more until he made it outside the main gym. However, before he could take another step forward... his vision glitched out and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in the old gym, with several other people. Some of them were those he did not recognize, so he decided to do some introductions. Aron went up to the first person and introduced himself. This person had black hair and appeared to have a punk-like attitude. He was poking an albino right next to him.

"Yo. I'm Kuro. Kuro Otonashi. And this is my lame-ass twin brother, Shiro.",said Kuro, while poking his brother roughly.

"Please stop.",pleaded Shiro to his brother

"Nope. I'm not stopping ya nerd!",replied Kuro, continuing his harrassment

Aron went over to the next person, who had blond hair.

"I know you.",said Aron

"Apparently you do.",said Charlie Winchester

Aron went over to the next person, who also had blond hair.

"I know you.",said Aron

"Yeah... so?",replied Junko Kaishi

Aron went over to yet another person, who had brown hair.

"I believe we haven't met yet?",asked Aron

"Hello there, then.",replied Megumi Shion

Aron went over to the next person, who also had brown hair.

"I know you.",said Aron

Kaori Urami looked at him warily and then ignored him.

Aron then went over to the next person, who had red hair.

"I know you.",said Aron

Mayu Tokisaki was busy on her phone and did not hear Aron.

Aron went over to the next person, who had ginger hair.

"I know you.",said Aron

"Creep.",replied Kiyoshi Misaki

Aron went over to the next person, who had brown hair.

"I'm not sure we've met.",said Aron

"I'm in your yearbook.",replied Kotone Yoshino

Aron went over to the next person, who had blond hair.

" I know you.",said Aron

Ashuri Yatagarasu walked away shyly.

Aron went over to the next person, who had black hair.

"I know you.", said Aron

Hideyoshi Shogun ignored him, taking a nap.

Aron went over to the next person, who had blond/white hair.

" I know you.",said Aron

"Yeah, man", replied Kouta Makoto

Aron went over to the next person, who had black hair.

" Ready for that game of Mu-Zi-El today?",asked Aron

"Sure.", replied Tamiko kurobane

Aron went over to the next person, who had green hair.

"I don't believe we've met.",said Aron

Midori Maizono doesn't answer as she gives him an envious look, before walking away, giving others the same look.

Aron walked over and said hi to Nohasu Enkei, Kurisu Sheikubuki, and Zuko Inaba.

After this, he went over to another person he didn't know.

"This is interesting school.",said Lila Rotschwarz, in a German accent

Aron went over to a few other students he didn't know and listened to their conversations.

"What's your favorite game?",asked Ryo Sugata

"I don't have a clue.",replied Aron

"All games are bad.",said Sho Yukino,"Bow in my presence!"

"Hell no!",replied Aron

"You should relax and drink some tea.",said Iroh Itoshiki, while drinking iced tea

"What does that got to do with anything?",asked Syo Irisu

"Drinking tea relaxes muscles.",replied Iroh

"Whatever.",replied Nero Grigio

"I agree with you, sis!",said Oscur Gris

"Wait, you two are siblings, yet you don't share the same name.",pointed out Aron,"How does that work?"

"It's best not to question it.",replied Nero

"Alright, peace dudes!",said Ori Sekai, in a 90's accent

"Too bad the school doesn't doesn't have an aquarium.",said Mei Seiko

"Why did you say 'doesn't' twice?",asked aron

"I didn't.",replied Mei

"I should have stayed home today.",mumbled Takumi Hoshi

"Ja.",replied Creta Maiol

"What?",asked Mitsuo Kamamura

"Ja?",replied Creta

"Are you going to say something other than 'Ja"?",asked Naomi Minako

"Ja!",replied Creta

"Anyway, what's going on?",asked Aron

"No clue, let me read your palm.",replied Yasu Tsubame

"Uh, no thanks.",replied Aron

"I hope this doesn't take too long.",said Kokoro Otome,"I've got a schedule to keep."

Aron walked over to the last two people, who appeared to be thumb-wrestling.

"Ah. Ya got me.",said Yamato Otosaka

"Yup.",replied Chansu Kuzu-Katsura

Finally, with introductions out of the way, a new person walked into the old gym, and took a double take at all of the students in there.

"Wha-What are you kids doing here?",asked Dimeto Shinohara

"What do you mean?",asked Yasu

"School was canceled today.",replied Dimeto,"There was an emergency announcement earlier."

At that exact moment, the speakers turned on.

 **"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school's broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...! Any, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... Right now! Please make your way to the main gymnasium at your earliest convenience."**

Dimeto ran out of the old gym towards the main gym, with Aron and the other students not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Monokuma**

The students ran following Dimeto to the main gym. Along the way, they noticed that almost all the doors and windows were strangely boarded up. Finally, they made it to the main gym, and went in.

The main gym was surprising empty, devoid of life. When Dimeto and the students crossed over to the middle of the main gym, a voice flared up.

 **"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!"**

Aron and the others turned in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, something fell off of the balcony and landed in a seated position. It was a bear plush. It was split vertically in color. The right side was white, while the other side was black. The white side had normal bear features. However, the black side had a jagged red slit for an eye. Also, a wide grin was curled up permanently.

"Is that... a teddie bear?",asked Kokoro

"I'm not a teddie bear! I...am... **Monokuma**! And I am this school's headmaster!",said the bear,"Nice to meet you all!"

"What's a stuffed bear doing here?",asked Kuro

"I told you already, I'm not a teddie bear... I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!",Monokuma replied angrily, standing up with a huff and a puff

"It moved!",exclaimed Mei

"There must be someone controlling it somewhere.",said Ryo,"Like a remote-controlled helicopter."

"How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench...",replied Monokuma

Dimeto was just about to say something, but Monokuma interrupted her.

"Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake-you few students, so full of potential, represent the **hope of the world**. And to protect such splendid hope... ...you will all live a communal life together **solely within the confines of this school**. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah, now then...regarding the end date for this communal life... There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here **until the day you die**! Such is the school life you've been assigned. Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences.",explained Monokuma

"Wha-what?! We're supposed to LIVE here?",exclaimed Yasu,"Are you screwing with us?"

"I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah, and just for information...you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!",replied Monokuma

"So, the blocked windows and doors...",replied Syo,"Are there to keep us in?"

"That's exactly what they're there for. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!",replied Monokuma

"Ok. Joke's over.",said Yasu

"Huh? Joke?",asked Monokuma, confused

"This is all just some entrance ceremony prank.",replied Yasu,"I'm right, right?"

"You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor...",replied Monokuma,"Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth."

"I can't stay here forever. I've got important performances to perform at.",said Kokoro

"I can't either, I've got wrestling matches to go to.',replied Chansu

"If I stay here...",pondered Yasu,"I won't be able to ask the Graeae for their eye!"

"Dude, if I live here, I won't be able to polish my Rob Liefeld comic book collection!",exclaimed Ori

"It doesn't matter if me and Oscur stay here.",said Nero

"This is troubling.",said Syo,"I have several pets I need to take care of."

"I hope there's tea here.",said Iroh, while drinking some

"I guess I'll wait until my dunderhead servants rescue me.",said Sho

"Damn, I'm feeling withdrawal.",said Ryo, before turning on his Nintendo and starting up Pokemon.

"What is this schnitzel?",asked Lila

"Anyone want some free **avocados**?",asked Kurisu

Nohasu immediately ran from Kurisu at this point.

Midori just stood there, looking envious at everyone.

Zuko turned on his cellphone and began to play one of his Steam games.

Hideyoshi, Kaori, and Junko began having a rather strange discussion about Achacha.

"Come, now. What's the matter with all of you? You decided of your own free will to attend this school, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave?",said Monokuma,"Oh, but you know... I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave the school..."

"What is it?",asked Aron

"As headmaster, I've crafted a **special clause** for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the **Graduation Clause**! Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle.",said Monokuma,"And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the **Graduation Clause**!"

"'Disrupt the harmony'...",replied Aron,"what does that mean?"

"Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to **murder** another.",replied Monokuma

"Excuse me?",said Kokoro

"Stabbing, strangling, bledgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. **You must kill someone if you want to leave.** It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible.",explained Monokuma

"Atrocious.",said Dimeto

"Puhuhu. I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the **hope** of the world.",said Monokuma,"But you know... Taking that **hope** and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of **despair**."

"What do you mean by kill?",asked Kouta

"To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it.",replied Monokuma

"Enough with your blabbering.",said Dimeto

"...Blabbering? Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on! You guys just don't get it, do you?,exclaimed Monokuma,"" _Let us go, let us go!_ " You keep saying the same thing over and over and over and over...! Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?"

"But there's a whole wide world outside to explore!",exclaimed Yasu, beginning to sing,"A Whole New World",from Aladdin

"Dude, shut the hell up.",said Kuro before walking over to Monokuma and picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Waah?! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!",exclaimed Monokuma, arms and legs flailing about

"I don't care if you're a stuffed bear, or robot, or whatever the hell!",said Kuro

"I told you, I'm not a teddie bear! I'm Monokuma!",replied Monokuma

"Shut the hell up!",replied Kuro

Monokuma looked down at the ground and started beeping.

"And stop that damn noise!",exclaimed Kuro

The beeping got louder and quicker.

"Brother, throw it! Quickly!",said Shiro

"Eh?",said Kuro

"Just do it!",replied Shiro

Kuro threw Monokuma, and as soon as he did... Monokuma blew up.

Everyone was shocked. Then, another Monokuma appeared.

"Ahh, there's another one!',exclaimed Yasu

"You tried to kill me.",said Kuro

"Well, yes. I was serious about that. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Monokumas have been placed all around the school. Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you'rev caught breaking any rules, well... You all just saw what happened, right?",explained Monokuma,"Now then, lastly... To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you... This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? It contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly! Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life!"

"Enough with this nonsense, just let us go!",said Dimeto

"Huh?",replied Monokuma,"Ugh urk!"

"Huh, what's this? Urk!",asked Monokuma,"Ah, This is nausea! Your sickening sweet sense is making me nauseous!"

Everyone looked at each other confused. How can a robotic, stuffed teddie bear feel nausea?

"Well, then...! I guess that settles it!",said Monokuma,"You're going to be my example to everyone!"

Monokuma suddenly sprang up, teeth opening slightly and morphing to jagged, and yelled,"Come forth, Monobeast!"

The floors and walls began shaking violently. Suddenly, a strange shape emerged from the floor behind Monokuma. It formed into a ginormous robotic, mecha-looking bird.

"Let's go! It's PUNISHMENT TIIME!",announced Monokuma


	3. Execution 00

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Execution 00**

Monokuma laughed darkly, eye shining red, then he jumped on top of the Monobeast.

The Monobeast immediately began flapping its wings and hovered in front of Dimeto.

Monokuma pushed a button at the back of the Monobeast, which made the wings of this mecha-bird, turn into barrels of guns.

Monokuma raised his hand, eyes cold with discern,and pointed at Dimeto, who began to try and run.

Almost immediately, the guns affixed to the Monobeast began firing at Dimeto, who fell as several bullets went right through her.

Monokuma jumped off of the Monobeast, which vanished, and strode up to Dimeto's dead form, and said:

 **"Dark, darkest, yet darker."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Up The Ante**

The students stood there silently. A heavy feeling in the air is weighing them down. Dimeto's corpse laid on the floor in front of them. Hollow eyes staring aimlessly.

No one says anything, they are too shocked at witnessing real death right in front of them. After waiting a little while and seeing they weren't going to say or do anything, Monokuma says: "Open the school handbooks and read the regulations."

Slowly, the students turned on their handbooks and went to the regulations section.

* * *

 **School Regulations-**

1 - Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

2 - "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

4 - With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the school at your discretion.

5 - Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6 - Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

7 - If a "blackened" is discovered, that student will face punishment.

8 - Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.

* * *

"W-what does it mean... punishment?",asked Yasu

"Simply put, it's an execution.",replied Monokuma,"You did see one just now, remember?"

 **"Execution is...execution. Ex-e-cution! Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!"**

Monokuma gestured to Dimeto and laughed.

"Puhuhu! Scared little kiddies?",laughed Monokuma

"A-As if!",replied Kuro

"Well, that's all for today.",said Monokuma

"Wait! Where the fuck are we supposed to sleep?",asked Aron

"Ah, yes. You students will be sleeping in prepared dorm rooms in the Old Building.",replied Monokuma,"And of course, all exits are blocked there as well."

Monokuma began walking out of the gym, only to stop when no one followed.

"What's with you brats? Come with me to get assigned to your dorm rooms." At this, the students began following Monokuma to the Old Building, while momentarily glancing at Dimeto's motionless corpse.

The students are silently as they walk through the hallways, still in shock over Dimeto's death. Eventually, they made it to the Old Building. Where the conference rooms used to be, are now dorm rooms, with beds.

"Ok, when I call out who goes to what room, those go when stated. And then, light's out.",said Monokuma

Monokuma pulled a clipboard out of seemingly nowhere and began the great assigning.

"In Dorm 1, "Legacy", Nohasu Enkei, Charlie Winchester, Kouta Makoto, Hideyoshi Shogun, and Aron Supaisu."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

"In Dorm 2, "Heart-Lorn", Junko Kaishi, Kaori Urami, Megumi Shion, Kiyoshi Misaki, Mayu Tokisaki, and Kotone Yoshino."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

"In Dorm 3, Kuro Otonashi, Shiro Otonashi, Chansu Kuzu-Katsura, Kurisu Sheikubuki, and Zuko Inaba."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

"In Dorm 4, "Deep Dive", Ashuri Yatagarasu, Tamiko Kurobane, Midori Maizono, Ori Sekai, and Lila Rotschwarz."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

"In Dorm 5, "Fragments", Nero Grigio, Oscur Gris."

"Huh? Wait, why do they get to share a room?",asked Yasu,"They're brother and sister!"

"That's just what it says on the tin.",replied Monokuma

Nero pulled Oscur into their dorm and closed the door.

"In Dorm 6, " Ryo Sugata, Sho Yukino, Iroh Itoshiki, Syo Irisu, and Yasu Tsubame."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

"In Dorm 7, "Destiny", Takumi Hoshi, Mitsuo Kamamura, Yamato Otosaka, Takumi Hoshi and Chansu Kuzu-Katsura."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

In Dorm 8, "Nightmare", Mei Seiko, Creta Maiol, Naomi Minako, and Kokoro Otome."

These students went into their dorm and closed the door.

Then, the dimming lights went out.


	5. Monokuma Theater 00

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater:**

"Mr. Monokuma... Mr. Monokuma, do you have a second?",said Monokuma in his office.

"Whenever I spot a cute girl, I have a tendency to stare."continued Monokuma,"I can't help it-I just gaze with intensity."

"The other day, I rode my bike to the train station..."Rambles Monokuma,"I was in the bathroom, just looking at myself in the mirror..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"And then I realized. The **bare** burden of being a **bear** is mine to **bear** , so **bear** it!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Delicious Jam**

The next morning, the students were refreshed. One by one, they changed into their uniforms and got ready for the school life, second day.

* * *

 **Dorm 1 "Legacy"**

Nohasu, Aron, Kouta, Charlie, and Hideyoshi got dressed, uncertain of what might befall them today.

"I wonder what'll happen today.",said Aron, putting on his shirt

"I dunno.",replied Nohasu, tying his shoes,"Whatever it is, I just hope it's not - that."

"Do we still have classes?",asked Charlie, pulling his jeans on

"No clue.",replied Hideyoshi, waiting for the others to get done dressing

* * *

 **Dorm 2 "Heart-Lorn"**

Junko, Kaori, Megumi, Kiyoshi, Mayu, and Kotone got dressed, unaware of the conversation happening in Dorm 1, at the exact same time.

"I hope that creepy-looking teddie bear doesn't do anything today.",said Kaori, pulling her pajama pants down, mooning Junko in the process

"Ooh, dat ass.",replied Junko, giggling

"I hope my little brother's okay.",said Megumi

"Yeah. I hope both my brother's are ok.",replied Mayu,"I could go for some Parmesan cheese today."

"With all these craziness going on I hope we don't have classes.",said Kotone

"Compacto, amica.",agreed Kiyoshi

* * *

 **Dorm 3 "Out there"**

Kuro, Shiro, Kurisu, Chansu, and Zuko likewise got dressed for the day.

"Would anyone like some free **avocados**?",asked Kurisu, starting to open a bag

"No thanks.",replied Chansu

"No thank you.",replied Zuko

"You better not do anything to fuckin embarrass me today, got it?",asked Kuro, while roughly pulling on Shiro's white hair

"G-Got it! Ow, please stop!",replied Shiro

* * *

 **Dorm 4 "Deep Dive"**

Ashuri, Tamiko, Midori, Ori, and Lila got themselves ready for an unknown day

"Are we ready for tag?",asked Lila, putting on her brassere

"Tag?",inquired Tamiko, putting away her books on wyverns

"Means day.",replied Lila, slipping her shirt on

"Narly, dudes!",replied Ori, striking a pose

"Uh.",replied Ashuri, not sure what to make of Ori's 90's vocabulary

Midori just stood there with her back to the wall, looking at them enviously.

* * *

 **Dorm 5 "Fragments"**

Nero and Oscur got dressed to begin he day anew.

"I wonder if they'll ask today.",pondered Nero, putting on her shirt

"Probably",replied Oscur, slipping his shoes on

* * *

 **Dorm 6 "Avarice"**

Ryo, Sho, Iroh, Syo, and Yasu prepared for the day.

"Would anyone like some tea?",offered Iroh

"Why do you keep asking that?",asked Syo

"Saying no to tea, is like saying no to life.",replied Iroh

"Where did I put my crystal ball?",asked Yasu, searching his luggage

"No clue.",replied Ryo

"How long are my nimrod servants going to keep me waiting?",asked Sho,"ugh, my radio is jammed!"

"Jam? I do like strawberry jam myself.",replied Yasu

"No, not jelly! It's radio signal interference.",explained Syo

"Oh. So you can't even taste it?",asked Yasu

* * *

 **Dorm 7 "Destiny"**

Takumi, Mitsuo, Yamato, and Chansu got themselves ready for today.

"Anyone interested in thumb-wrestling?",asked Chansu

"Yeah.",replied Yamato

"No.",replied Mitsuo

"My worst nightmare... I wish I stayed home today.",murmured Takumi

"If you skip school, then how will you fall into the mechanical process of responsibility?",asked Mitsuo

"Um, what?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

 **Dorm 8 "Nightmare"**

Mei, Creta, Naomi, and Kokoro got ready for the day.

"I wish I at least had my goldfish aquarium.",said Mei

"Ja.",replied Creta

"I can't understand you if you're only going to say ja.",replied Naomi

"Ja.",replied Creta, thoughtfully

"Maybe the teddie will let me perform here.",wondered Kokoro

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

When Aron's group got to the cafeteria, they saw that the other groups got there first.

Aron, Nohasu, and Tamiko sat at one of the back tables. Near the front of the cafeteria, they saw Monokuma wearing a tall chef hat, balancing trays with food on his hat, while serving the students, whilst spinning like a top.

"Ack! Bad teddie!",exclaimed Kokoro

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?",asked Monokuma,"My name doth be Monokuma!"

At the far right side of the cafeteria, Aron saw Sho's group. They appear to be arguing about something.

"But if it's jam, then why not try to eat it?",asked Yasu

"For the last time, it's not the edible kind!",exclaimed Sho

"But just because it's banned doesn't mean I can't fly out to some other country to try it.",replied Yasu

"I didn't say it was banned, you cretin, I'm saying it doesn't even have a substance!",replied Sho, angrily

"*Gasp* It's a ghost jam!",exclaimed Yasu, causing the others to groan in frustration.

At the middle right, Aron saw Ori's group and sensed incoming ridiculousness.

"I wish we could eat Pepperoni Hopple-Popple.",surmised Lila

"Radical pizza!",exclaimed Ori suddenly, in another pose

Ashuri facepalmed at the same time as Aron did.

Midori just sat there silently, staring at them enviously.

At the middle left, Aron saw Nero and Megumi's groups.

"So why do you two share a dorm?",asked Megumi

"Because we were assigned there.",replied Nero, suspiciously

"But isn't it weird, though?",asked Kaori

"No, not at all.",replied Oscur hastily

"Ok, then...",said Kiyoshi, awkwardly

"What's that in your pocket?",asked Kotone

"I-It's nothing.",replied Oscur

"Uh huh-",said Kaori, before Junko poked her on the cheek, playfully

"Please don't touch my face, that's my biggest pet-peeve.",said Kaori

"Aw, sorry.",apologized Junko

"When are we getting our breakfast?",asked Mayu, looking at Monokuma, still spinning like a top.

"No clue.",replied Kiyoshi

Aron looked over at the last group that just arrived.

"Are you _sure_ that you don't want any free **avocados**?",asked Kurisu

"I'm sure.",clarified Zuko

"I've never seen you two here before, what year are you in?",asked Chansu

"We're juniors.",replied Kuro

"Pancakes.",said Shiro, causing Kuro to glare at him.

Aron turns back to his table after all of this.

"There seems to be some very _interesting_ conversations going on.",said Aron

"They're all nuts.",agreed Nohasu

"Is the bear gonna serve us breakfast or what?",asked Tamiko

Eventually, Chef Monokuma gave up whatever it was he was trying to do, and just passed out their food.

After they ate, Monokuma lead them up to the Main Gym for exercising.

* * *

 **Main Gym**

"Okay! Lift your arms up, and down!",said Monokuma, lifting his arms up along with them,"One, two, three, four!"

"Now reach waaay up, and bend waaay down!",said Monokuma, doing the same,"Tighten those muscles! Let's add a little strength, a little speed to those young bodies of yours!"

"Why are we doing exercises here?",asked Aron

"Don't sweat the small stuff! That's my motto.",replied Monokuma,"Whoa, I sounded pretty cool just now, don'tcha think?"

None of the students look like they agree with him.

"Did you fall in love with me? Am I just to die for? Am I just to die in writhing agony for?",pondered Monokuma

'But this is completely useless!",protested Aron

"If exercise makes you laugh, exercise will make you cry!",snapped Monokuma,"Now get down and give me 50!"

Grumbling, the students continued to do increasingly difficult exercises, until they were sore all over. While everyone was panting and gasping heavily on the gym floor, Gym Teacher Monokuma dismissed them. The students went back to the cafeteria to chat.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

"What are we going to do?",asked Yamato

"We've gotta escape somehow without killing someone.",replied Mitsuo

"We should split up and search the school for clues.",suggested Kokoro, everyone agreed.

Later that day, while Aron was searching the Second Floor E Hallway, there was a shout and a thud. Aron left the classroom he was in and with the others who came with him, Nohasu, Kurisu, and Kouta; stared at the object in front of him.

There was a mallet, covered in blood on the ground besides what appeared to be a body. Next to the body, was a pile of torn, orange and red cloth.

Hideyoshi is dead.

A voice flared up:

 **"A _body_ has been _discovered_!"**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Exodus**

Aron and the others went down to the cafeteria, where they met up with everyone else.

 **"After a brief investigation, you will attend the class trial! So go find some clues and whatnot."**

After the announcement, everyone split up to search for clues, again. Aron thought back to what he saw, and remembered a couple of clues:

1.) Orange and red torn cloth

2.) Bloodied Mallet

Afterwards, he went to talk to Nohasu, who was up at the floor he was searching, the same floor as where the murder occurred.

"I was checking out Mr. Inkuru's classroom.",testified Nohasu

Aron went to get Kouta's testimony.

"I was in Mr. Tamato's classroom with Kurisu, he offered me avocados, man.",testified Kouta

Aron went to Kurisu to get Kouta's testimony clarified.

"I was in Mr. Tamato's classroom with Kouta, and I offered him free avocados.",testified and clarified Kurisu

Aron then went to get testimony from the Nightmare group.

"Kokoro, Creta, Naomi, and I were in the Music room by the Main Gym.",testified Mei

Aron went to each of them, except Creta because she only says 'ja', and got Mei's testimony clarified.

Afterwards, he went to the Destiny group, to get their testimonies.

"Takumi, Yamato, and I were at the Old Gym.",tesified Mitsuo

"What about you, Chansu?",asked Aron

"I was inspecting the blocked doorway at the end of the hall in the Old Building.",testified Chansu

Aron went to the groups Avarice and Fragments to obtain their testimonies.

"Oscur and I were in our dorm.",testified Nero

"Yes, we were.",clarified Oscur

"What were you two doing in there?",asked Aron

"Stuff you needn't concern yourself with.",replied Nero

"What about you guys?",asked aron

"We were in the Art classroom.",testified Ryo, with Sho, Iroh, Syo, and Yasu clarifying this

Aron went to get Deep Dive's testimonies.

"Dude, we were like, in the library at the time, cuz we were passing through it.",testified Ori, striking a pose, Ashuri, Tamiko, and Lila clarified this, while Midori just stood there staring at Aron enviously when he asked her.

Then, Aron went to talk to Out There, and Charlie.

"We were at the auditorium.",testified Charlie, with Kuro, Shiro, and Zuko clarifying this

Aron went and found the last group, Heart-Lorn, and they gave him their testimonies however reluctantly.

"We were all in the room 101, the computer room on the first floor.",testified Kotone, the other girls clarified this.

 **"I'm getting tired of waiting, so come to the Old Gym! I'll be waiting."**

Everyone met up in the Old Gym, and once everyone was there, the floor began to shake, and by the bleachers, was what looked like a big elevator.

 **"Puhuhu... Is everyone here? Okay then... Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom..."**

After they did this, the elevator began to slowly move down to an unknown destination. Aron looked around and saw that everyone was quiet and looked worried..., except for Midori, who was still staring enviously at everyone around her.

Aron pondered on what kind of class trial that Monokuma had meant, and wondered why he hadn't mention this before.

Suddenly, the elevator screeched to a halt, and the door opened.

Inside, they saw a large room with stands placed in a Triacontakaitetragon, each stand had a student's name on them.

This was the trial room.


	8. Trial 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Class Trial 01**

 **"Nyohoho! You've finally arrived!"**

Monokuma was sitting on a small chair next to and facing towards the stands.

"What do you think? Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom?",asked Monokuma,"It's like a Hollywood movie set, right!?"

"Not even close. It's total shit.",said Kuro

"Okay, okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down!",ordered Monokuma,"Hurry up now, hurry up!"

The students did as he said. The seats were arranged in a giant circle.

 **TRIAL - ALL RISE**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, Your votes will determine the results.",explained Monokuma,"If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one..."

Monokuma's red eye/slash gleamed.

"...then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!",continued Monokuma

"And the killer is one of us, right?",asked Aron

"Of course!",replied Monokuma, cheerfully

"Okay then...everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!",said Mitsuo

"Don't be an idiot. Why the hell would they raise their hand?",asked Kuro, confused

"Before we move on and start the trial, may I ask a question real quick?",asked Lila,"What's going on with... that picture?"

Lila pointed to the portrait of the late Hideyoshi, which had a pink X over the face.

"I'd feel awful if he got left out just because he died. Friendship penetrates even death's barrier!",replied Monokuma,"Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started!"

A spotlight turned on. Then another. Then another. And then...

"First up is the case summary. Now, let the class trial...begin!",announced Monokuma

"I assert that the one who was murdered was Mr. Hideyoshi Shogun!",said Mitsuo, loudly

"...Yeah, we know that part already.",replied Yasu, exasperated

"And the murder took place in the Second Floor E Hallway.",said Sho

"In the hallway...",said Mei

"So it seems most likely that...",said Shiro, shyly,"The killer must have taken him by surprise while he was in the hallway. So, he didn't have a chance to resist."

Once Shiro said that last sentence, Aron immediately knew something was wrong.

"Just a second, Shiro. Try to remember...",said Aron,"With the way the cloth was tattered and bloodied, I think we can definitely assume there was a struggle. The cloth doesn't even belong to Hideyoshi."

"A struggle? between who...and who?",asked Shiro

"Between Hideyoshi and the killer, of course.",replied Aron

"So you're saying...Hideyoshi wasn't caught by surprise in the hallway...?",asked Shiro

"He must have been attacked in the D Hallway first, then he ran to the E Hallway to try and hide.",replied Lila, "The killer followed him in, and that's where they finished the job..."

"That much should have been obvious after taking one look at the scene. It shouldn't even need explaining.",said Sho, pompously

"S-Sorry...",replied Shiro

"...Okay, so what's next?",asked Yasu

"Next is the subject of the murder weapon.",replied Syo

"Wow...this is starting to sound like a real trial!",said Ryo

"So what was used to kill him?",asked Syo

"There was some kind of sharp object that had been thrust into his stomach...",replied Mitsuo,"Without a doubt, that is the murder weapon!"

"So the killer used some random knife they had on 'em...",said Kuro

Aron then remembered what he had seen at the scene of the crime.

"No. It wasn't a knife. It was a mallet."

"Huh? A mallet?!",exclaimed Yasu,"Where did you see that?"

"You mean you didn't even investigate the crime scene?",shot back Aron

"Which means that mallet was the murder weapon.",said Syo

"Okay, so the murder weapon was a mallet. But where does that get us?",said Chansu,"I mean, we all know Aron killed him, right!?"

"Wait, what?",asked Aron

"That's r-right... Aron was at the scene of the crime. W-what more proof do you n-need?",said Midori, for the very first time since they had arrived at the school, while looking around at everyone enviously.

"Hold on a second! I'm-!",replied Aron

'Let's draw our conclusions *after* we've presented our arguments. Otherwise, what's the point of the trial?",said Lila

"Well we can talk all we want, it's not gonna change *that* conclusion.",replied Chansu

"I don't think that's true at all. I'm sure if we keep at it, something new will reveal itself.",replied Lila

"You really believe that...?",asked Yasu

"...",replied Lila

"So I guess there's no question that the mallet was the murder weapon.",said Chansu,"But where does that get us?"

"A-Aron must have taken it f-from the basement, right?",replied Midori, looking at him enviously,"He did it in s-secret, when nobody was in the h-hallway..."

"No, that's wrong! Nohasu, Kurisu, and Kouta were also in the Second Floor E Hallway, albeit differing rooms.",said Aron,"And I didn't take the mallet from the basement."

"Next you're g-gonna say you're not the k-killer, right? Go ahead and say it all y-you want...!",replied Midori, envy clearly showing

"Actually, I'd like to ask the bear...if there *is* an accomplice, do they also become "blackened"?",interrupted Sho

"So you ask, and so I shall answer!",replied Monokuma,"Each murder is allowed to have an accomplice, but only the one who does the killing will get to graduate."

"So in other words, two people can join together, but one of them has no chance of profiting from it...",replied Lila

"Then there's no way anyone would work together, right...?",asked Kuro

"But...what if they *did* work together, and they just didn't know about the rule?",asked Shiro

"Uggh, good grief! Enough already! No, okay!? There are no accomplices in this case!",exclaimed Monokuma,"...Oops! Did I just say that out loud...?"

"Anyway, I didn't go to the basement, and I didn't take the mallet.",said Aron,"So I'm not teh killr!"

"Okay, so then...who *did* take the mallet?",asked Shiro

"Who knows.",said Chansu

"Do you remember anything remarkable about the hallway?",asked Lila,"Hideyoshi was attacked in the D Hallway first, then fled into E Hallway, right?"

"Yeah, then they ran after him, and stabbed/bludgeoned him...",replied Kuro

"The incident took place in the Hallway.",said Lila

"Yup! True as true can be!",replied Monokuma

"I'm sorry, but I give up! Quit without saving!",exclaimed Ryo, randomly

"But...what happens if we can't decide on who we think did it...?",asked Shiro

"Well then, why don't we just vote right now? Majority rule!",said Mitsuo

"Majority rules? Do you really think that's a good idea...?",asked Chansu

"Yeah! Our necks are on the line here! Someone seriously needs to do something. For serious...!",replied Yasu

"Does no one have any other thoughts or questions? It does not matter how trivial they may seem...",said Lila

"I was wondering if you saw anything at the blocked doorway in the Old Building, Chansu?",asked Aron

"I couldn't find anything.",replied Chansu

"Um...",said Nero

"Huh?",replied Aron

"Chansu wasn't near the Old Building.",said Nero,"Because Oscur and I were there and we didn't see him at the door."

"Ack!",said Chansu

"Chansu.",said Aron suspicion rising,"Where were you really?"

"I told you I was there!",replied Chansu

"Nero said they didn't see you over there.",replied Aron,"Can you prove that you were?"

"Wait, so Chansu's the killer?",asked Mei

"No I ain't! Shut up!",replied Chansu

"If you aren't the killer, then where were you?",asked Aron

"I was in the locker room, looking for my vest.",replied Chansu, earnestly

"Is this it?",asked Aron, as he pulled the torn, bloodied orange cloth out.

"W-Where did you find it?",asked Chansu, bewildered

"It was next to the body and mallet.",replied Aron

"I guess that's settled then.",said Syo

"Wait, I'm not the killer!",exclaimed Chansu

"Aron, go ahead and review the incident one more time to make his crime perfectly clear.",said Lila,"And with that we can end this."

"With pleasure.",replied Aron

"Listen to me! What the hell do you mean, end this!?",said Chansu

"Say what you want, Chansu. But all the questions have been answered, and the truth has been revealed.",replied Aron

"First, the killer went down to the basement while no one was around.

Then, he obtained the mallet used to commit the murder.

Then, he came up to Hideyoshi, who was in D hallway.

He attacked Hideyoshi, causing him to flee into E hallway, with the killer following him.

The killer attacked again, and stabbed Hideyoshi with a strong blow.

Afterwards, he tore off his vest and left the mallet on the floor, and fled.

The killer that killed Hideyoshi... Is you, Chansu Kuzu-Katsura!"

"Is everybody ready? Then let's begin the voting!",announced Monokuma

The students are voting.

The students have voted.

The winner is Chansu Kuzu-Katsura!*

 **TRIAL - END**

"Chansu... why, man?',asked Kouta

"I-",replied Chansu

 _ **"It's so sad... I feel sorry for myself..."**_

Everyone looked over at the door, and there was another Chansu?

 ** _"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha..."_** ,said Shadow Chansu

"Who are you? I wouldn't think that...",said Chansu

 ** _"Hahaha... Yeah, right. How long are you gonna keep deluding yourself?"_** ,asked Shadow Chansu, ** _"Was this your very best attempt?"_**

The students were baffled by the look-alike.

 _ **"You shouldn't have done that."**_

Shadow Chansu looks like Chansu, but the eye color is different.

 _ **"And now look what you've done. I swear, you're beyond help."**_

"S-Stop it!",yelled Chansu

 _ **"Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just sprouting bullshit! Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking!"**_ ,said Shadow Chansu

 _ **"Why's that...? Because I AM you!"**_

"What are you!? Who are you!?",asked Chansu

 _ **"I'm you... Your shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!"**_ ,replied Shadow Chansu

"Shut up! You are so not my-!",replied Chansu

 _ **"That's right! Say it again!"**_ ,goaded Shadow Chansu

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!",yelled Chansu

 _ **"Hmph."**_

 _ **"Yeah, that's right. I am me now. I'm not you anymore see?"**_ ,said Shadow Chansu, before the surrounding shadows in the room flew towards and enveloped him. The shadows dispersed to reveal a gigantic frog-centaur. It had a frog for the body, but with a human torso and arms and a head.

 _ **"I am a shadow... The true self..."**_ ,said Shadow Chansu, raising his arms.

 ** _"I'll crush everything that bores me..._** ",he said, gesturing wildly around.

 ** _"Starting with you!"_** ,said Shadow Chansu, pointing to the group, then started powering up for an attack.

 ** _"How long can you survive this?!"_** ,asked Shadow Chansu, as he let loose a charged shadow attack at the group, while everyone was running towards the exit.

Aron shot several ki blasts at Shadow Chansu's froglegs.

Shadow Chansu is laughing maniacally...

 ** _"That's not gonna work!"_** ,he said, as Aron shot several more blasts at him.

 ** _"Heh, that's it...? Boring..."_** ,said Shadow Chansu, yawning

Aron shot a few orbs of energy at Shadow Chansu's human torso, causing him to stumble a bit.

 _ **"Pain in the ass!"**_ ,yelled Shadow Chansu, wincing.

 _ **"Don't underestimate me!"**_ ,he said charging another attack. Aron shot several blasts at his human torso and halted the charge.

 ** _"You're getting to be a real pain..."_** ,said Shadow Chansu, annoyed, ** _"Alright, I'm gonna crush you with everything I've got!"_**

Shadow Chansu shot a powerful attack called,'tornado', at Aron.

 _ **"Get out of my sight!"**_

Aron grabbed the stand that had his name engraved in it and stood his ground.

 _ **"What an eyesore!"**_

Using ki, Aron created another tornado, this one moving counterclockwise to Shadow Chansu's tornado, negating them both.

While Shadow Chansu was distracted, Aron charged up and shot a few orbs of energy at Shadow Chansu's head.

 ** _"Damn you to hell!"_** ,yelled Shadow Chansu, as he erupted into pitch black flames that slowly dispersed.

Aron turned and walked out the door into the elevator, where everyone else was.

Some were looking at him in awe, some in fear.

"Well then! The blackened will recieve their punishment.",announced Monokuma, cheerfully

"Wait a minute! I don't want to die!",yelled Chansu

"Anyway, let's get back to the blackened's punishment! That's what everyone is waiting for, after all!",said Monokuma, happily,"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for, Chansu Kuzu-Katsura!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",screamed Chansu

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIME!",announced Monokuma, ignoring the screaming.


	9. Execution 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Execution 01**

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Chansu ran out of the elevator in an attempt to escape his fate.

"Where do you think you're going?",asked Monokuma, before pulling out a remote out of nowhere and pressing the big, red button in the middle of it.

Suddenly, as Chansu was running, a chain lassoed and tightened around his neck. Chansu, panicking, grabbed the chain with both of his hands to try to tear it off of him.

The chain immediately began to pull him backwards down the hallway and up the stairs to where a large open window was. The chain pulled Chansu through the window and then the window closed to prevent anyone from escaping.

The chain pulled Chansu to the rooftop of the school, where a big metal pole was. Chansu was pulled towards the pole and with his back pressing against it, he was strapped and chained to the pole.

 **Deep Fried Chansu**

Struggling, he looked up and saw a helicopter slowly approaching. In the cockpit, Chansu saw that the pilot was Monokuma, wearing his chef hat. Monokuma, eye shining, pressed a button and several missiles left the helicopter and crashed near where Chansu was.

Coughing in the smoke, Chansu was covered in egg yolk. Pressing another button, Monokuma activated another missile, this one much larger than the previous ones. The large missile flew gracefully towards Chansu. However, before it got to him, the missile exploded. When the smoke cleared, Chansu is revealed to be covered head to toe in bread crumbs.

The helicopter began flying upwards, with a chain that was attached to the bottom of it, pulling the metal pole with Chansu, upside-down. As he was pulled upside-down across the town, Chansu saw- yfi75yrf76ode569olorf56ei98tglde34qyh7pedt4wp096shy6548

Eventually, the helicopter made it's way to a large volcano. When the helicopter flew to just over the entrance of the volcano, the chain tying the pole to the helicopter is let loose, and Chansu in a shocked expression, falls into the hot lava, and burns while drowning.

Chansu's body sizzles and fries until a deep fried pork cutlet can be seen floating at the top of the lava, which is seen by the other students via a monitor from the Old Gym.


	10. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Leviticus**

The students watched, sick to their stomachs, while Monokuma piloted the helicopter to retrieve Chansu's crispy porky remains.

They were just about to leave the room, but when they turned around...

 **"Wooohooo! Extreeeeeemmmmmeeeee!"**

"Man, my adrenaline is pumping right out of control!",said Monokuma,"Aahahahahahahahaha!"

The students looked slightly bummed out at Chansu's betrayal and subsequent death.

"Well, hey, if you don't like it... ...all you gotta do is swear to cut all ties with the outside world and accept living here forever! But that's only if every single one of you can get onboard with that.",said Monokuma, seeing this,"Puhuhuhu... Wahahahaha Bahahahaha!"

"You gotta stop this, man! It's evil!",said Yasu

"Evil!? You make it sound like I'm some dark, awful, secret society type of guy!",exclaimed Monokuma,"Or in this case, a dark, awful, secret society type of BEAR!"

In fact, couldn't we just escape from the roof?",asked Yasu

"It seems like you're trying to use common sense to make sense of something that doesn't make sense!",exclaimed Monokuma,"That's like trying to put a mile on a scale! I just don't think it's possible..."

"Can it, bear!",yelled Kuro

"Puhuhu. You must really hate me to get so angry, huh?",said Monokuma,"But if you do that, you're barking waaay up the wrong tree."

"Dimeto, Hideyoshi, and Chansu are... dead.",whispered Mei

"What happened, happened because one of you decided you wanted to get out, right?",said Monokuma,"No matter how much time passes, you can't cut free of your regrets from the outside world. You're to blame!"

"You can only do this so long as you have us trapped here!",said Sho

"Hmmm... You're trapped, are you?",asked Monokuma,"Well, I'm sure once you learn all the mysteries of this school, your thinking will change for sure."

The students were confused.

"You'll think, _"Boy, isn't it so wonderful how we all get to live here forever!?"_ ",said Monokuma

The students wondered what Monokuma meant, before a bell rang.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Since the class trial is over, I'll go ahead and dispose of all the corpses!",said Monokuma,"It's okay, no need to thank me! Just seeing your delighted, smiling faces is thanks enough for me!"

"After all, nobody wants to look at a rotting corpse every day! That can't be good for your health...",laughed Monokuma,"Nyohohoho! Puhuhuhu!"

And with that, Monokuma vanished. The students were left glancing around at eachother.

"Don't let this get us down.",said Lila, suddenly,"Stay positive!"

"Yeahh! We'll just try to do better!",agreed Yasu

Feeling slightly better, the students went back to their dorms.

Just as Aron was about to enter his dorm, he sensed a strange presence a few feet behind him and he turned around. Behind him, was a strange figure. It looked like a white silhouette of someone.

 _"Why are you here?"_ ,asked the figure

"What?",asked Aron

 _"Do you not realize where you are?"_ ,asked the figure

The figure began walking slowly towards Aron.

 _"If that is the case, you will simply continue to roam the world of sleep forever, never to awaken."_

"Who are-?",Aron was about to ask before the figure vanished,"-you..."

Confused and annoyed, Aron finally went into his dorm.

A few minutes later, the night announcement came on. This time there was an additional message.

"It was totally obvious before that you were trying to make yourselves feel better and justify what you did.",said Monokuma,"See you, see you, don't see you, see you! That's about how much I can see you, even when you try to hide!"

"The burden of judging others is a heavy one to bear. So be well aware of your actions!",warned Monokuma, before ending the announcement.


	11. Monokuma Theater 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater:**

"If fate does exist...",murmered Monokuma,"...does that mean your future is decided the moment you're born?"

"If all your yesterdays pile up to create your tomorrow...",surmised Monokuma,"...is your future as final as your past?"

"I just don't know.",replied Monokuma to himself

"That's why I'm still alive-because I don't know. That's why I desperately cling to life!",rambled Monokuma


	12. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Ruth**

 **Dorm 1 "Legacy"**

"So what shenanigans are we gonna see today?",asked Aron, getting dressed for the day

"Dunno.",replied Nohasu, slipping on his shoes

"Will someone die today?",asked Charlie, fearful

"Who knows.",replied Kouta, checking his watch

* * *

 **Dorm 2 "Heart-Lorn"**

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen today.",said Mayu, putting her sunglasses on

"Yeah, that creepy bear is evil as hell!",replied Kaori, putting her jeans on

"Too bad our cellphones don't work.",said Megumi, putting her shirt on

"I'm worried.",agreed Kotone, putting her shoes on

"Everyone's anxious.",replied Junko, combing her hair

"Mhm.",replied Kiyoshi, putting her jeans on

* * *

 **Dorm 3 "Out There"**

"Would anyone like some free avocados?",asked Kurisu, holding a basket full of said avocados

"No thanks... wait, where did you get that basket?",replied Zuko, putting his socks on

"I have my ways.",replied Kurisu, mysteriously

"You better not try anything today.",warned Kuro, holding Shiro up by his shirt

"O-okay.",replied Shiro

* * *

 **Dorm 4 "Deep Dive"**

"Hopefully, this doesn't happen again.",said Ashuri

"Meh.",replied Tamiko

Midori stood there staring at them enviously.

"Green tortoise not talk'n?",asked Ori

"This is most unusual.",surmised Lila

* * *

 **Dorm 5 "Fragments"**

"Wonder what'll happen next.",said Nero

"Perhaps a change in ace.",replied Oscur

* * *

 **Dorm 6 "Avarice"**

"This has been a very odd couple of days.",said Ryo

"Where art my servants!",complained Sho

"Perhaps if you treated them with kindness and tea, they would be here by now.",replied Iroh

"I wonder what's been going on outside.",said Syo

"Dunno.",replied Yasu

* * *

 **Dorm 7 "Destiny"**

"I should've stayed home today.",said Takumi

"Tardiness is unacceptable!",replied Mitsuo

"But we have no classes, so isn't it impossible to get tardied?,asked Yamato

* * *

 **Dorm 8 "Nightmare"**

"What to do. What to do.",wondered Mei

"Ja.",replied Creta

"Even now, I still can't understand you.",said Naomi

" _何にもないから 嘘で奇をてらうような_ ",sang Kokoro

* * *

Breakfast was surprisingly uneventful for a change. Once done, everyone continued with their hunts for clues.

At the end of the day, everyone accumulated at the cafeteria, however...

"Huh? Hey, where's Junko?",asked Kaori

"Dunno, wasn't she searching with you?",asked Mayu

"No, I thought she was with you.",replied Kaori

"Dimeto, Hideyoshi, and Chansu are dead, and Junko is **missing**.",said Kotone,"How can our situation get any worse?"

"Hey guys, last night Yasu told me he heard construction sounds.",said Naomi

"Maybe the school is getting renovated?",suggested Syo

"Say what!? Whatchoo talkin' about, Naomi!?",said Monokuma, popping out of nowhere,"What Yasu heard wasn't the sound of construction..."

"Huh?"

"...but it *could* have been an explosion!",exclaimed Monokuma,"Or maybe a machine gun! Puhuhu... That can kinda sound like construction in a way!"

"What are you doing here?",asked Sho

"The next blackened hasn't shown up yet, and I'm getting boooooored!",replied Monokuma,"So, I've decided to come up with a new way to motivate you!"

"Wait, it's only been a day since you executed Chansu.",protested Yamato

"A motive? Are you trying to drive us all to murder?",asked Lila

"Drive you all to murder!? What a mean thing to say!",exclaimed Monokuma

"We will not bend to your will.",replied Lila

"Hmm. That's very big talk. Do your very best to back it up, okay?",replied Monokuma

"Alright, spill, bear. Where's Junko?",asked Kiyoshi

"Is she not here?",asked Monokuma, looking around,"That's odd..."

Monokuma suddenly vanished, leaving the students confused. A few minutes later, he reappeared.

"I don't believe it, she's not in the school.",said Monokuma, in stunned disbelief.

"So maybe she found a way out?",asked Ryo

"But if she did, why leave without telling us?",asked Megumi

"Something's happened to her, but what?",said Mei

Finally, it was time to sleep, so they went back to their dorms.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **何にもないから 嘘で奇をてらうような** means **'Because there is no flame, like play the eccentric artist in lie'**


	13. Chapter 7 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Concilium**

After breakfast, Junko did what everybody was doing: searching for clues in order to escape. After scouring through several rooms, she, like everybody else, had yet to find a way out of the school. After all of this, Junko realized that she needed to use the restroom. And so, she left the room that she was in and made her way to the 2nd Floor Girl's Restroom.

She was just finishing up when she was startled by a sudden loud sound.

"W-What was that?",wondered Junko

All of a sudden the door of the stall that she was using began rattling, someone was trying to get into her stall, but why?

The door slams open and there's Kuro, blocking the way out.

"Dude, like, what the fuck! Get out!",screamed Junko

"LIVE AND LEARN!",yelled Kuro, before he pushed her into a misty, black portal that had opened up behind her; which immediately closes.

"Live... and learn.",said Kuro, before exiting the Restroom.

* * *

"Um, dude, what were you doing in the girls' restroom?",asked Nohasu, looking at Kuro suspiciously.

"Well, I, um, look! Avocados!",yelled Kuro, pointing to Kurisu, who came running into the hall, carrying a bag of avocados

Nohasu gasped and immediately began running away, with Kurisu chasing him.

 **2**


	14. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **New World**

"Ahh, I'd like to make an announcement!",said Monokuma,"Every time you overcome a class trial, a **whole new world** will open up to you!"

"A whole new world! A new fantas _-_ ",sang Yasu

"Stop singing!",yelled Sho

"It'd really suck if you had to live here forever with nothing new to stimulate you! Besides, I know how you kids get these days with your ADD and ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated! So go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the **brave new post-trial world** till you explode!",continued Monokuma, before vanishing once again

"A **whole new world**...?",said Aron

"Is he talking about...a way to get outside?",asked Mei

"That seems...unlikely.",replied Lila

"Well we don't know till we look!",said Kuro

"Whatever he meant, it seems we'll have to **search the school** one more time.",said Syo

"Okay, then let's split up and start investigating! When you're done, everyone meet back up at the cafeteria and we'll share what we found!",announced Mitsuo

"You're basically a one-trick pony, you know that?",said Sho

"More like a staple food source! Now let's get moving!",replied Mitsuo

* * *

Up on the third floor, which was until then blocked, the students spread out to search in the new rooms.

In one of the rooms, they discover a rather odd letter.

 _From the Executive Office_

 _Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. However, we must now lower the curtain on our school's history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but **serious issues** beyond our control have made it necessary. However, this is not the end. We intend to reopen our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved. That being said, this is the end, and I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years._

"What does this mean...?",asked Aron

"Hmm... The contents of this letter are quite interesting indeed.",said Sho

"It would seem our school had **stopped functioning as a school**. And judging by the amount of dust the letter had collected, it doesn't seem to have happened recently. If I had to guess, I'd say this letter could be **at least a year old**.",replied Lila

"So...you're saying the school closed down at least a year ago?",asked Aron

"Most likely, the mastermind took over the abandoned school in order to put on this little performance.",replied Sho

"But that would mean it was closed when I got here just a few days ago... But I didn't get that sense at all. Plus, if the school *had* shut down, don't you think it would've been in all the newspapers and stuff? I mean, you're saying it could've happened over a year ago, right?",asked Aron, confused

"So in other words, that must have all been part of the mastermind's plan. They lured us all in here... Someone who could create a place to judge and execute people could potentially be capable of anything. Of course, that's all assuming that **this letter is real**.",said Sho

"If it *is* real, though, that does solve one mystery surrounding the school... The reason there are no other students here could be because the school had already closed down.",replied Lila

"Hmph! That would be a nice, simple solution, it's true. But then...what about this other part?",asked Sho

They reread a portion of the letter.

 _This decision was not an easy one to make, but **serious issues** beyond our control have made it necessary._

"What did they mean by **serious issues**? That's apparently why the school had to close... Is there any connection between that and what's happening to us now...?",asked Aron

"If the two events are in fact connected...",replied Lila,"...uncovering that connection would be a useful clue, on top of figuring out the **mastermind's motive**... Although I can't really say any more until we find more details."

"So in other words, only the mastermind knows the truth right now.",said Sho

* * *

Later, back in the cafeteria, the students meet up to talk about what they found.

"Okay, how'd it go? Did anyone discover any interesting new anything!?",asked Mitsuo, strangely enthusiastic

"We can now access the third floor!",said Ryo

"And a pool! A freakin' pool! And locker rooms filled with exercise equipment!",squealed Mei

"There was not, however, anything resembling an escape route.",said Syo, with a downcast expression

"Well hey, there's no reason to get all sulky! Wait till you hear about my amazing discovery!",said Mitsuo,"The warehouse on the first floor is now open! And the warehouse is chock-full of food, clothes, whatever you want. There's so much it's insane! So go ahead and stuff yourself to the gillls whenever you feel like! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Keep in mind, of course, that **going out at nighttime is still prohibited**. Please do not forget. So, are we done for today?",asked Lila

"Yeah.",replied Mitsuo


	15. Monokuma Theater 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater 02  
**

"Mr. Monokuma... Mr. Monokuma, do you have a second?",asked Monokuma,"I...I don't really like myself. I don't have any kind of skill or hobby I can say I'm super good at... And my grades are totally average, too. My reflexes are okay. Not great, not awful. I could get into a decent college, where I'd make a few friends. Which is exactly why I don't like who I am!"

"I understand now. My life is just one giant copy-paste!",realized Monokuma,"I don't have any imagination! I'm a perfectly average cardboard cutout! You see what I mean, right Mr. Monokuma!?"


	16. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Library**

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!",announced Monokuma, waking everyone up,"Oh, that's right! I wanted to let you know that your school handbooks have been updated! New regulations have been added, so please take a look and enjoy your school life more than ever before!"

Aron checked his copy of the handbook, and was surprised to see that it actually was updated.

9 - Loaning your school handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.

"How did this paper get updated? What sorcery is this?!",exclaimed Aron

* * *

Later in the cafeteria...

"Is everyone here already?",asked Aron

"Nope! Still waitin' on Sho and Mitsuo.",replied Yasu

"Sho's no surprise, but it's strange Mitsuo's not here yet... ( _He's probably dead_.)",said Aron

"Knowing Mitsuo, I imagine he is trying to get the King of Tardiness up and out of bed.",said Lila

"I'm sure they'll be here soon enough. Just be patient...",replied Syo

And just like that, Mitsuo came limping into the room.

"Bad news, everyone! There is a mystery afoot!",exclaimed Mitsuo

"Huh, what happened?",asked Yasu

"It would seem Sho refuses to leave his room! I stood there pressing his doorbell over and over, but he never showed himself.",replied Mitsuo

"I'm pretty sure that's called harassment.",said Nohasu

"Maybe he just...wasn't there.",replied Aron

"I'd like to think so. But I'm worried **something might have happened to him**.",said Mitsuo

"It might be a good idea if we all split up and go look for him.",suggested Aron

"Okay, then I'll go check his room one more time.",said Mei,"I'm just gonna keep on hammering that button till I get a response!"

"Very well, then the rest of us can go check the rest of the building.",replied Syo

"Yeah. Before it's, y'know...too late.",said Yasu, pulling out his crystal ball

And off they went.

* * *

Later, Aron finds Sho in the Library.

"What are you doing?",asked Aron

"I'm fishing. What does it look like I'm doing?",replied Sho, haughtily,"I'm trying to read. So if you could be quiet..."

"Oh...sorry.",replied Aron, sarcastically,"Wait, no-! What are you doing here? Everyone else is worried. We've all been looking for you!"

"Who asked you to do that?",asked Sho

"Nobody. Just something to do, since we don't actually have classes.",replied Aron

"*Sigh* Can't I get a second's peace and quiet around here?",said Sho, frustrated

Sho snapped his book shut, and slowly stood up, smooth and silent as a shadow.

Mitsuo and the others ran in at this time.

"Sho! So this is where you've been hiding!",exclaimed Mitsuo

"We were very concerned...",said Syo

"Well you had no reason to be. I was just reading.",replied Sho,"I've never read such a...coarse novel before, but it might just prove useful at some point."

"Wh-What were you reading?",asked Mei

"A **mystery novel**.",replied Sho

"W-Wait, so are you gonna use what you're learning in there to betray us!?",exclaimed Takumi

"Baka. It's just something to keep in mind. If I decide to fight, of course I'll come up with something original.",replied Sho,"Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right? It's not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity. So if you're going to do it, you have to make sure it's entertaining. Mhmhmhm..."

"What the fuck do you mean, "game"!? That's fucked up!",yelled Kuro

"But it *is* a game.",replied Sho

"Are you breaking the fourth wall right now?",wondered Aron

"It's a game of life or death, which can have only one winner. That's all there is to it.",replied Sho

"He is right. It's a **zero-sum game**. In this type of game, in order for one person to gain something, another must necessarily lose something. In other words, it is a situation in which participants must compete for position or resources.",explained Lila

"You mean like...a kind of **elimination match**.",said Syo

"So, this game was designed from the beginning to force one of us to try and defeat all the others.",said Sho

"The key is not the 'will to win.' Everybody has that. It's the will to *prepare* to win that's important.",replied Mei

Having found Sho, after spending an entire day searching, the students dragged themselves back to their dorms.

And watching them, was a white silhouette.


	17. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, it is owned by Spike Chunsoft. I don't own Persona, it is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

 **Laments**

The next day, at the cafeteria, everyone except Sho and Midori were talking.

"Sho's the real problem.",said Kuro,"If we don't keep an eye on him, he might really kill someone. You can see it in his eyes... We got no choice! Get some rope! We're gonna hafta keep him bound and gagged!"

"You do realize that I'm standing right here?",asked Sho

"He's right!",said Mitsuo,"In this situation, there's nothing scarier than when an ally turns loose cannon! It's just like when we were kids, and someone would go crazy at sports day and get sent to the ER for mental evaluation!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!? You gonna use the rope to do tug of war or something!? Baka!",replied Kuro

"I'm not a baka... You're a baka!",argued Mitsuo

"Who are you callin' baka!?",argued Kuro

"...",said Shiro

"We don't have time for idle chit-chat! We have to find a way out of here!",exclaimed Mitsuo

* * *

Later that day, Aron walked into the hall and heard yelling. It would seem that Kuro and Mitsuo are still arguing. When Aron walked into the cafeteria, the room got silent.

"Hey, Aron! Perfect timing!",exclaimed Mitsuo

"Huh? What's going o-?",replied Aron

"I have a favor to ask!",interrupted Kuro,"C'mon, Aron. You gotta be our **witness**!"

" **Witness** to what...?",replied Aron

"This guy's been talkin' shit about me since day one.",replied Kuro,"Callin' me a coward and shit like that..."

"You *are* a coward! That's why you turn to violence to solve your problems!",replied Mitsuo,"That's why you can't do what society asks of you, why you walk around dressed like that!"

"...The fuck you say?",replied Kuro,"You dunno shit."

"Well, to be honest, you two are like the opposite archetypes.",said Aron

"You've already lost to yourself, but you're such a coward you don't even realize it",said Mitsuo

"So what, you sayin' you're *not* a coward? You think you're tougher than me?",replied Kuro

 _"Seriously? I'm way tougher than both of you."_ ,thought Aron

"I *know* I am!",replied Mitsuo

"Okay, then let's **throw down**. Prove you got what I don't got!",replied Kuro

"I accept your challenge!",exclaimed Mitsuo

"So that's what's happenin', Aron. You gotta be our witness!",said Kuro,"There's a pool on the third floor, right?"

"I see...a simple endurance contest, is it?",replied Mitsuo,"We're going to see **who can stay in the pool with hot water the longest** , am I right!?"

"We're gonna battle **with all our clothes on**!",replied Kuro

"Th-That's idiotic! Suicidal!",exclaimed Mitsuo

"What, you afraid?",asked Kuro

"Y-You're going to regret this!",replied Mitsuo

* * *

Mitsuo and Kuro are still doing their insane contest. It's a miracle that they're not dead already.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and the announcements flare up.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.",announced Monokuma,"As such, it is officially **nighttime**. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."


End file.
